the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:The Quest
This is the transcript for "The Quest". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. Tito Bear: B.B., this is serious! We need a plan. This plan involves getting our friends back, don't you agree? Bedtime Bear: I agree with you, big bro. We need to track down our stuffed animal buddies and get them back to where they really belong, at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters! Tito: We need to get them back no matter what. But first we need to plan ahead… Bedtime Bear: You have that right! Umm… do you have anything? Tito: B.B., never underestimate your older brother. I have everything prepared. Binoculars, check! I borrowed Milo's GPS; so GPS, check! In case you want something to eat along the way, ranch-flavored nachos, check! Lemon-lime soda, check! Bedtime Bear: Grappling hook? Tito: B.B., do you think that using the grappling hook will help us this time? Bedtime Bear: Oh, please, big bro. This grappling hook will definitely will help on our escapade… I love a bit of danger! Tito: Alright, I guess grappling hook, check! Bedtime Bear: Oh, don't forget our swords! Tito: Ok, swords, check and that's it, we're all set for our adventure! Get in the limo, please! [Scene: Maroon's ship. Maroon and Tye are with the tied-up stuffed animals] Maroon Dragon: Ahahahaha! This is quite a delight, are you sure you don't want to tell us where Bedtime Bear and Tito have gone? CL Samson: Well, not with you! That's for sure! I mean, you didn't pick up the two! Maroon: Ohoho! Carmichael Luther Samson, are you calling me an idiot? CL: Didn't you just say it yourself? Maroon: Clam it, smart aleck or I'll have Tye clam it for you! Tye Rex: Are they getting on your nerves, Maroon? Maroon: Tye, I think we should keep forcing them for awhile. I do want answers! El Luiz: Well, you aren't going to get any answers from us! Maroon: Tye, could you force them, please? Tye: Me and Maroon have had quite enough of your nonsense. Tell us or else… William Werrison: Or else what? What are you going to do to us? Scare us! Latte Chimpance: Oh, look at the big tyrannosaurus rex! I'm so scared! Tye: Keep it up and I'll throw you out of here! Maroon: Now now, Tyler. Don't throw them out yet, they are our guests! We are professionals, aren't we? Maroon: Now then. I've got something you fluffed freaks would want more than anything else in the world and that's freedom! Cappuccino Fresh: Freedom, you say? Maroon: That's right. It's the taste of freedom: the delight and the awesomeness of what you can do when you're free. You won't want to be in shackles or chains anymore, you can live a great life, maybe eventually get married, have children and live happily ever after, who knows… in any other way, all you need to do is tell me where Bedtime Bear and Tito are: what would you rather pick, freedom or capture for the rest of your life? The choice is yours! Frankly I'd tell us where your friends are but that's just me. This is your decision, freedom depends on your choice. CL: He does have a pretty good point! I do want to get out of these chains already! El: Indeed, Carmichael. Latte: Yeah. Cappuccino: Yeah. William: Great idea. Webster Spinners: I'd say that that sounds like an excellent and remarkable idea! Milo Watson: Guys, did you not hear what the fire-breathing sociopath said? It's a deal, if we accept freedom, he takes Bedtime Bear and Tito away. We can't let him do that, what kind of friends would we be? Black-eyed Jake: I agree with Tan over there. What kind of cousin would I be if I let my cousins get taken away! Antonio Bear: Milo and Jake are right. We can't just let them get away from us. They are my older brothers, I've been with them for the longest, I can't let them drift away! CL: Yeah, I see your point. But what about freedom? It's about I get out of these metal prisons! Milo: CL, do you really believe what Maroon says? This guy is devious, troublesome and the most important a trickster! Though we'll have freedom if we accept the deal, accepting the deal will only have things his way and his way is taking away the owner and co-owner of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, our friends Bedtime Bear and Tito! They recruited me, they recruited all of us. So what do you say? William: Well, I agree with Watson. I'll find a way to get out of these jail cells! Our friends matter more than our lives and if I die today, then I'll die as a good loyal friend! Category:Season 23 transcripts Category:Transcripts